mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
A Perfect Mask
Episode N°16 – A PERFECT MASK Deborah has proved to be a tough opponent. Who will be your allies? Will you be able to expose the truth to everyone at school? Synopsis Video Preview Date Outfits Hidden Objects There are no hidden objects for this episode. Fairy Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode16-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Candy.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Ken.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Armin.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°16 –A PERFECT MASK Here is the guide for episode 16! ' '(Attention: it doesn’t provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- S U M M A R Y ---- PART 1 : Looking for information PART 2 : The journalist’s trick PART 3 : Falsely accused ---- S U M M A R Y ---- ---- P A R T 1: ''' Looking for information ---- '''In this episode, two illustrations are automatically available and one bonus illustration is available if you LOM is high enough with Castiel (at least 70). There is one outfit available but not possibility of a date. After learning the truth about Deborah, you begin a new day at Sweet Amoris. You are bothered but don’t know how to get the truth out about Deborah’s departure and her break up with Castiel. You immediately run into the source of all your problems: Debrah. There are two dialogues possible that will bring you to two different choices. (The following two choices are possible whether you choose to “Be honest” or “Play her game”.) • CHOICE 1 : Talk to the others. • CHOICE 2 : Change your strategy. C H O I C E 1: Talk to the others. Your choice will unlock a new objective. ' ➜ Objective: Go try and warn the other students.' You have to talk to the other students. This objective will end with a dialogue with Deborah. You decide to hide in the courtyard where you unlock a new objective. It won’t help anything to go into the main hallways, you will be automatically sent back to the courtyard. You get back to the main storyline here. C H O I C E 2: Change your strategy. Your choice will unlock a new objective. ' ➜ Objective: Follow Deborah wherever she goes.' You just have to follow Deborah around several rooms in the school... It won’t help anything to go into the main hallways, you will be automatically sent back to the courtyard. You get back to the main storyline here. After a little altercation with your friends, you decide to go to the courtyard. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the locker room to unlock a dialogue.' Go directly to the locker room where an ally is waiting for you. After a brief discussion that warms your heart, you must go back to the courtyard. ✔ Return to the courtyard. On your way, you run into Rosalya who decides to help you get the truth out in the open. But before you must do a little shopping and rest! ' ➜ Objective: Find Rosalya to find out if she found anymore information about Deborah.' While looking for Rosalya, you meet several of your friends, who for the most part, don’t want to talk to you anymore. When you finally meet your ally, you make a very surprising discovery. Once this objective is unlocked, take a few steps with Rosa to talk with her about something that just happened. The two of you decide that talking to Nathaniel is a good idea. ---- P A R T 2: ' The journalist’s trick ---- ' ➜ Objective: Talk to Nathaniel. While walking you can over hear some conversations, of which you are the subject and aren’t very nice, but also the boys with whom you can talk to you, good luck! Once you have talked to Nathaniel, make a move to unlock a new objective. Talking with Nathaniel about Deborah was a good idea. But what is better than getting someone who hates her more than you to help catch her? ✔ Talk to Amber You suggest an alliance with Amber, but she refuses. ' ➜ Objective: Try to find another idea by going to the school' You get a lecture from Nathaniel, and he isn’t happy you talked to his sister. Then you learn that a new school paper is out, Iris is… totally bothered. You understand why after reading a copy that Peggy gives you. She also gives you an idea to catch Deborah! The power of words ' ➜ Objective: Talk to Iris and buy a voice recorder at the Dollar Shop.' You need to go to the Dollar Shop to buy the recorder that will allow you to record a conversation with Deborah. Then look for Iris in the school to talk to her about Peggy’s article. After, look for Deborah in the school to confront her and record the conversation! ✔ Find Deborah and try to trap her. Oops! That didn’t go at all as planned. The trick was turned against you and now she has the recording. ' ➜ Objective: Find Deborah, quick!' Kentin tells you he saw her with Peggy! You objective is validated but you have passed for the worst person ever in front of Peggy. You meet the trio of pests who seem to be planning a diabolical attack! You are curious to find out more! ---- P A R T 3: ' Falsely accused ---- ' ➜ Objective: Try to see what Amber and her friends are preparing This objective will allow you to unlock a new room in the school: Upstairs. The trio’s ideas is to dump a bucket of toilet water on the singer. You have two choices that will have consequences on the future dialogues. • CHOICE 1 : Stop them. • CHOICE 2 : Let them do it. Whichever you choose, you will be accused of throwing the bucket of water and the principal is furious. ✔ Go to the hallways to go to the teachers' lounge. Go to the hallway to open a dialogue with the principal and the “victim”. Then go back. Come on... Admit it, this image makes you quite pleased! ✔ Go back to the hallway. You meet Castiel, who is very angry about what just happened. Go to the staircase to unlock a final dialogue with him. ' ➜ Objective: Find Castiel near the staircase' He really doesn’t want to hear about Deborah’s real personality and thinks that you are guilty. You receive a first illustration here. Then you decide to leave, to sad because of this conversation. If your LOM is at least 45 with Castiel, you will obtain a new illustration. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the school to unlock the final dialogue!' Walk in the main hallways to see an illustration with the boy you have the hightest LOM with (between Nathaniel, Armin, Kentin and Lysander). That’s the end of this guide. See you for episode 17 ! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy Castiel I don’t see why I’m talking to the both of you. Just stop bothering me okay? A. We were here first. - B. Bothering you? +5 C. Psh…C’mon Rosalya, it’s useless talking to him. - I can handle it myself, unlike others, don’t worry about me. A. It still affects me. / B. As you like... Don't come complaining to me afterwards. - C. Still, be careful... - Kentin You should. When people at school made fun of me at our old school, it made me feel better to come to you. You were always so nice. A. It wasn’t the same thing. + B. That’s nice, but I still don’t want to talk about it. –4 …B-Because I didn’t want one! A. Ha ha! That’s so lame! -6 B. I could have guessed. Your attitude is all just a show then! C. I can imagine…You are hot now, girls must ask you out all the time. Like with Amber… + Lysander That would be stupid of him…He was in really bad shape when she left. If I were him, I wouldn’t try it again. But enough about him. What’s going on with you? Are you feeling better? Less stressed? A. How could anything have changed… / B. It’s worse than before… -4 Armin Ha ha! That explains everything now! That’s why he isn't so good with people. A. You’re not that gifted either. – B. Don’t make fun of him. It’s not his fault. +5 C. I never thought about it like that… Category:Episode List Category:Index